Pinjam Punyamu!
by Backyard Panda
Summary: "Dia tak akan keberatan meminjamkannya beberapa hari," ucap Sasuke. "Aku segan meminjamnya, kami tak begitu kenal." Cukup masuk akal. "Jangan beralasan." / Shonen-ai fanfic for SasuSui. AU.


**Warning: Sho-ai, AU, OOC, rush, maybe typo(s), non-conflict. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Sore itu hujan. Suigetsu berlari sambil melindungi bagian atas kepalanya dengan tangan. Tak begitu deras memang , tapi helai putih-kebiruan kepunyaan pemuda bergigi tajam itu sudah basah diguyurnya. Seragam putih-abu Suigetsu sudah cukup menempel dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

Ia menggerutu, mengutuki teman-temannya yang sama-sama sedang bertugas menjaga meja piket yang sekarang sedang mereka pakai sebagai meja pendaftaran untuk _event_ sekolah mereka.

Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka menentukan siapa yang akan membeli cemilan ke kantin dengan suit, Suigetsu kalah (dan sangat kelihatan kalau kekalahan Suigetsu sudah direncanakan oleh yang lain). Mau tak mau laki-laki bersurai putih kebiruan itu menaati peraturan yang telah disetujuinya sendiri.

"Hei, Sui! Aku tadi minta ini tiga bungkus. Kok kurang?" Satu-satunya gadis berkacamata di sana protes.

"Makan saja apa yang ada, Karin!" Balas Suigetsu sambil mencoba mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil. Yang dipanggil Karin hanya menggerutu pelan dan melahap pudingnya.

Anak laki-laki yang berbadan paling besar di antara kawanan itu dengan perhatian membantu Suigetsu mengeringkan seragamnya. Terlihat sangat manis, bukan? Anak bongsor yang sering dipanggil Juugo itu memang perhatian bak seorang ibu, terutama pada Suigetsu yang dia akui sebagai teman dekatnya.

Sementara Juugo dan Suigesu sedang melakukan kegiatan '_ibu_-_anak_' dan Karin sedang asyik menghabiskan pudingnya, satu lagi yang berambut kelam hanya duduk diam menikmati cemilan yang dibeli Suigetsu tadi.

"Hei, hari ini ada yang daftar?" Tanya Naruto, salah satu siswa yang termasuk panitia _event_ sekolah, yang baru datang dari lorong kelas bagian belakang sekolah.

"_Nggak_. Hujan begini siapa yang mau datang?" Celetuk Karin. Ia menahan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan hingga surai merahnya menyentuh meja.

Naruto hanya tertawa canggung. Iris birunya menangkap Juugo sedang sibuk mengeringkan seragam Suigetsu dengan handuk, sedangkan yang punya sendiri terlihat dengan agak susah payah menahan bersin.

"Dia kehujanan," kata Karin tanpa ditanya. Naruto mengangguk.

Suigetsu akhirnya tidak bisa menahan bersin. Anak laki-laki berambut kelam yang dari tadi diam melirik sedikit dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan sampai tak ada seorangpun di sana yang mendengarnya.

"Kau perlu jaket," saran Juugo. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang mengenakan jaket oranye ber-_hoodie_. Naruto mengerti arti tatapan Juugo, "Ah, kau boleh pinjam punyaku kalau mau."

Lelaki pirang yang baik hati itu sudah hendak membuka jaketnya sebelum Suigetsu melirik anak pendiam tadi sekilas lalu balik mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto. "Tak perlu," tolaknya.

Juugo tetap menyuruhnya memakai jaket dengan sedikit memaksa, takut-takut temannya ini terserang penyakit dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah esok hari. Oh, sungguh bagai seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan balitanya.

Pemuda berkeping _violet_ itu akhirnya menyerah. Dia melewati Naruto yang sudah duduk di samping Karin menuju si pendiam. Juugo sempat akan memanggil Suigetsu ketika melihatnya melewati Naruto begitu saja, namun detik berikutnya dia langsung mengatup bibirnya yang sudah sedikit terbuka karena dia sudah tau apa yang akan Suigetsu lakukan.

"Sasuke," tegurnya. Yang ditegur tak menjawab, hanya melihat dengan tatapan bertanya. "Pinjam jaketmu. Aku kedinginan."

"Bukankah tadi Naruto sudah menawarkan jaketnya padamu?" Sasuke menatap Suigetsu datar. Andai Suigetsu bukan orang yang pandai berkelit, dia pasti sudah gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu.

"Aku bisa saja besok tak sekolah, bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan jaketnya? Kalau aku pinjam punyamu, aku bisa menyuruh kakakku mengantarkannya ke rumahmu besok." Alasan yang cukup logis karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Bersyukurlah Suigetsu karena kemampuannya mencari alasan berada di atas rata-rata.

Juugo melihat interaksi dua pemuda yang sifatnya cukup bertolak-belakang ini dari posisi duduknya yang tak berubah semenjak tadi. Dia sedang mengibaskan handuk kecil yang sudah basah tadi pelan-pelan. Mungkin dia bermaksud untuk membuatnya menjadi agak sedikit lebih kering.

Naruto dan Karin sibuk bercerita—mereka saudara sepupu, kalau mau tahu. Orang-orang biasa menyebut mereka duo berisik. Bahkan Juugo sempat bertanya apakah di keluarga mereka mengalir darah seorang proklamator kemerdekaan.

"Dia tak akan keberatan meminjamkannya beberapa hari," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku segan meminjamnya, kami tak begitu kenal." Cukup masuk akal.

"Jangan beralasan."

Sasuke bersumpah bisa melihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Suigetsu setelah dia mengatakan itu. Suigetsu melihat ke arah lain, tampaknya ia menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Melawan Sasuke saat berbicara memang sulit baginya. Suigetsu sudah sangat tahu bagaimana agar orang lain percaya dengan alasan yang dia buat. Salah satunya dengan kontak mata. Namun disitulah letak permasalahannya.

Tatapan Sasuke yang tenang namun menusuk. Wajah _stoic_ yang seolah tak peduli apapun. Poni belah tengah yang beberapa helainya menjuntai menutupi keping _obsidian _miliknya. Hidung yang mancung dan bibir tipis yang sempurna. Semuanya menghiasi wajah pucat Sasuke dengan sangat _epic_.

Walaupun kata orang kau hanya perlu menatap bagian di antara alis untuk membuat lawan bicaramu berpikir kau sedang menatap matanya, tetap saja Suigetsu tak sanggup melihat wajah Sasuke secara langsung dalam waktu yang lama. Ekor matanya masih bisa melihat jelas betapa indah wajah itu.

Juugo entah kenapa tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Tampaknya dia tau sesuatu.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak memaksa," kata Suigetsu sambil berbalik. Sasuke menghela napas pelan lalu membuka jaketnya.

"_Nih_," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang memegang jaket. Suigetsu menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan agak ragu dia menerima jaket _navy blue _ yang agak kebesaran untuk Sasuke itu.

"Boleh?" Tanyanya untuk meyakinkan. Sasuke mengangguk satu kali—masih dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

Suigetsu berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang berlebihan dengan senyum tipis. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat rona merah di wajah Suigetsu, namun kali ini lebih jelas. Sasuke teringat sesuatu dan hendak mengatakannya sebelum Suigetsu berbalik, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kemudian dia membuang pandangannya ke arah hujan. Dia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian alisnya menyatu dan dia merasa wajahnya jadi sedikit panas.

Suigetsu duduk di sebelah Juugo. Dengan hati-hati ia memakai jaket pinjamannya. Juugo tersenyum cukup lebar—senyuman mengejek. Ia mendapat sikuan tepat di dada dari Suigetsu setelahnya. Karin dan Naruto berhenti bercakap karena keributan yang mereka buat. Sasuke masih menatap hujan di tempatnya.

"_Lho_, sudah pakai jaket Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

Dengan cepat Suigetsu mencari alasan, "Ya. Supaya aku lebih gampang mengembalikannya."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan cengiran lebarnya. Karin memberikan senyum mengejek yang sama seperti Juugo. Daripada memelototi Karin, Suigetsu lebih memilih mendecih pelan. Dia tahu saat ini dia sedang dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan untuk berdebat dengan Karin.

Juugo dan Karin saling menatap, lalu mereka terkekeh beberapa detik kemudian. Naruto yang tak mengerti apa-apa bingung dan sibuk menanyakan apa yang lucu pada mereka berdua.

Suigetsu menghela napas sebal, dia bersender pada dinding tempatnya duduk. Diangkatnya kedua kaki ke atas bangku semen itu, lalu dia membenamkan kepala di antara dua lutut dan lengannya. Akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan senyum lebar yang dari tadi ditahannya tanpa ketahuan siapa pun.

Dihirupnya napas cukup dalam, dia bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Sasuke di sana. Senyumannya makin lebar, wajahnya memanas. '_Astaga, aku sudah seperti anak perempuan yang sedang kasmaran saja_,' pikirnya.

Di sisi yang berseberangan pun wajah Sasuke makin memanas melihat jaketnya dipakai Suigetsu. Tampaknya pemuda ini pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan pemuda yang satunya.

"Suigetsu," panggilnya.

"Ya?" Suigetsu menyahut—nyaris berseru.

"Setelah hujan berhenti kau harus segera pulang. Akan kuantar."

Juugo, Karin dan Naruto mendadak menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing. Kaget dengan kenyataan dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke menawarkan kebaikan hatinya dengan sukarela dan tanpa diminta sebelumnya.

Suigetsu membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Maksudnya—Sasuke sedang mengkhawatirkannya dan dia tahu itu. Sekarang Suigetsu yakin wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga.

"O-oh, ah. Baiklah…. Wah, wah. Tumben sekali tuan Uchiha menawarkan bantuan kepadaku. Hahaha." Suigetsu akhirnya berujar setelah jeda beberapa detik tadi. Walaupun terdengar cukup jelas dia sedang menutupi kegugupannya.

"Masih saja berakting, padahal wajahnya sudah me—AGH!" Suigetsu menginjak kaki Karin sebelum gadis itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Itu bukan tawaran. Itu perintah," ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Oh, Sasuke. Tak ada yang menyangka kau ternyata seorang _tsundere_.

Suigetsu terkekeh pelan, dia tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, aku menurut. _Captain's order_."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke di ujung sana. Dia masih belum menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya. Suigetsu hanya mengangguk sementara Karin gemas melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Sepertinya dia akan merencanakan sesuatu dengan Juugo untuk membuat sesuatu terjadi di antara dua pemuda ini.

Kira-kira siapa yang akan bilang duluan? Suigetsu atau Sasuke?

* * *

**A/N: **

**Cerita diilhami dari kejadian nyata(?) dengan pengubahan, penyesuaian dan penambahan imajinasi di sana-sini untuk membuat karya ini menjadi sebuah fiksi. Oke, berlebihan. Tapi emang bener, maap saya curhat. Sebenarnya fic ini saya buat untuk ulang tahunnya Sui, tapi gak sempat nge-publish (re: malas). Mudah-mudahan nggak mengecewakan, ya.**

**Makasih udah mau baca fic abal ini sampai habis *sungkem*. Akhir kata, review, please?**


End file.
